Sequel to Inspiration
by LannaJon4EVA
Summary: This Ficlet is a little fluff between Harry and Lara, takes place after Inspiration RR


HEYA SWEETIES, HERE IS THE SEQUEL, ONLY A LITTLE FICLET, BUT I THINK THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS, MAYBE U'LL GET A POST HOGWARTS BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF U WANT IT OR NOT...  
  
THE SONG IN THIS IS CALLED "DON'T DREAM ITS OVER" AND I HAVE USED THE VERSION FROM POPSTARS, SUNG BY KIKI (WE LUV HER!!!) SO READ ON!!!!  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Sirius yelled, averting his eyes. The couple on the couch immediately sprung apart, shocked by the intrusion. Larissa Black and Harry Potter had been in the middle of a very serious make out session when he had walked in.  
  
"Hello father." Lara said, smiling sheepishly as she smoothed out her rumpled clothes obsessively.  
  
"Don't *hello father* me Larissa! This is the second time TODAY I have caught the two of you exchanging saliva. As cute a couple as you two maybe, I do NOT want to have to suffer this EVERY time I enter MY lounge room." Sirius roared, spitting with rage.  
  
"It's our lounge room too." Lara snapped. Her father opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it. Taking a deep breath, he exaled it slowly, massaging his temples and trying to calm down.  
  
The truth was, Sirius Black had no idea how to raise teenagers. He'd never been a father before. He was just as lost as they were about life and love. So when it came to situations like this, he didn't know how to act at all.  
  
"Okay guys, just try and keep it to a minimum in public areas."  
  
"We're at home. This is private. It's not like we're out on the street snogging in full view."  
  
"Thank goodness." Sirius said, throwing his arms up in frustration before storming out of the room.  
  
"He's been a father for two weeks and he already needs a holiday." Harry said, grinning.  
  
"We try." Lara said, snuggling against Harry's shoulder comfortably. He let out a relaxed sigh as he put his arm around her, holding her close.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible to be this happy." Harry said suddenly after a long silence.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well of my life, I've always had something to worry about. Voldemort, the Durselys, school, plots to kill me... but it's all gone now. I don't have to worry anymore. I can finally be happy."  
  
"After all these years." Lara said softly.  
  
"Yeah. And now... I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I'm on holidays, living with the coolest godfather in the world."  
  
"And..." Lara said pointedly.  
  
"And so I don't have to put up with Snape for two months..." Harry said, purposely avoiding the mention of Lara to annoy her.  
  
"And..." She said even more pointedly.  
  
"And I'm going to have the best birthday party in a month..."  
  
"HARRY!" The dark haired boy chuckled at his fuming girlfriend, kissing the top of her head softly.  
  
"And of course, the best thing of all, I have you. The most amazing person in the world." Lara relaxed, not quite containing the grin that spread across her face.  
  
"That's better." She said, taking her head off his shoulder and raising her head so she was level with his. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned with even more fervour. He placed a hand in her soft curls, pulling her head closer and deepending the kiss. She felt his tongue gain entrance into her mouth, exploring it's recesses.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Harry had lain her down on the couch gently, lying on top of her. The kisses got more fervent as the hormones began to rage, racing through Lara's veins and making all her sense heighten dramatically. Her skin burned whenever Harry's soft fingers ran along it. She could feel every contour of his muscles through his thin shirt.  
  
Harry left Lara's mouth and began to trail kisses down her throat, undoing several buttons on her shirt to reach the lining of her bra.  
  
"Harry, please, stop." Lara said. The green eyed boy winced, but immediately stopped.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" He said painfully, sitting up on the couch and pulling her up next to him.  
  
"You know why. I'm not ready."  
  
"I understand. It's just..."  
  
"You're an almost 17 year old guy, and you have needs. I know." Harry blushed sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Harry, I just turned 16."  
  
"I know, and you want to make your first time really special, so you don't want to rush it." Harry supplied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you just notify me as soon as you're ready?" Harry asked. Lara threw a pillow at her boyfriend.  
  
"Harry Potter! Don't you think about anything else?" The gryffindor pretended to think about it for a second.  
  
"Er...um.... No." He said finally, grinning. Lara couldn't help but laugh.  
  
She got up from the couch suddenly, an urge to dance suddenly filling her. She crossed the lounge and reached the muggle stereo she had bought. Fiddling with the knobs, she finally found a radio station that she liked. Turning up the volume, a catchy tune began to fill the room.  
  
SINGING: "There is freedom within, there is freedom without"  
  
Lara began to sing, spinning around the room in time with the music. Harry watched, entranced, as her eyes sparkled and her curls bounced around her shoulders, the words of the song seemed to speak to himl..  
  
SINGING: "Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup. There is a battle ahead, many battles are lost, but u'll never see the end of the road while you are travelling with me"  
  
"Come dance with me." She said, holding out her hands. He took it grudgingly, allowing her to lead him to the centre of the room.  
  
"I've decided I like this song." Harry said simply as he began to dance to the song as best as his uncoordinated legs could dance.  
  
"Harry?" Lara asked, turning the music down slightly so he could hear her.  
  
"Yeah?" He said.  
  
"I love you." Harry stopped his vain attempts at dancing, turning towards her. Reaching forward, he pulled her closer to him, placing his hands lightly on her waist.  
  
"I love you too." He said, smiling as he leant forward and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I don't think I could ever get tired of this." Lara said, sighing.  
  
"I know." Harry whispered as the song reached the chorus again.  
  
"Hey now, Hey now, don't dream its over. Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in, they come, they come, to build a wall between us but you know,  
they wont win!"  
  
HEYA SWEETIES THAT FOLLOWED INSPIRATION SO FAITHFULLY. AS YOU KNOW, NATTY WROTE THAT AND I THINK WE SHOULD ALL GIVE HER A HUGE ROUND OF APLAUSE FOR  
THAT ONE!  
  
I AM ABOUT TO START WORKING ON SOME OF MY OTHER FICS, SO IT'D B GREAT IF YOU GUYS WOULD KEEP TUNED. I APPOLAGISE SO MUCH FOR NOT KEEEPING UP TO DATE  
WITH MY WRITING, BUT YEAR 10 IS SERIOUSLY STRESSING ME OUT.  
  
LUV YA ALL  
  
LOZ  
  
PLZ R/R 


End file.
